You Are What?
by Forgotten Sunrise
Summary: Just because you have two genii doesn’t mean that they’ll do smart things. Artemis and Minerva make the biggest mistake of their lives and are forced into a world that they aren’t quite ready for: Parenthood. R
1. Chapter 1

**You Are What?!**

**AN:** I was writing the eleventh chapter to Tip For When You Jump into the Deep, and then this idea popped into my head. Arty and Minnie get bored one day and do what bored teens do. Two months later, Minnie finds that she pregnant. How do they react? How will it effect there lives? Note to anyone who may be Artrva shippers: I don't intend to have them fall in love and get married : ) So don't hate me

**Disclaimer:** I own a lot of things, however, the Fowl series and its characters I do not.

* * *

**  
Chapter 1**

Minerva just stared blankly at the thin strip of paper in her hand. It was the fifty-sixths result sheet she had printed that day. Yesterday, she printed out twice that amount. And out of one- hundred and sixty-eight result sheets, only two read negative. With a heavy sigh, Minerva tossed the strip in her hand over to what was becoming a monstrous pile of crinkled papers that Bo was playing in. She would take ten more, but really, now all she was doing was killing trees. She knew her fate. Taking another big swing of water, readying her self for the next test, she thought back to how all this happened.

Boredom.

That what it all boiled down to in the end. They just got bored. Artemis had been back for a few years at that point, and she decided to go pay her friend a visit. His parents had left for the week with the twins and Juliet had gone out for the day with her current boyfriend. They had talked for hours about politics, break-through medicines, theories about space and time, fairies, magic…But as the nigh grew old, they ran out of things to talk about. They had turned on CNN but they were only playing spin, nothing either of them wanted to hear. Not knowing what else to do, they decided to experiment. They didn't mean for it to go as far as it did- it started off just as simple kissing and light toughing. But then it got more playful, then lustful as their needs started to grow, and then soon it was full blown sex.

She smiled. It was a wonderful experiment to perform.

But Minerva was unhappy about the results.

They didn't think about the outcome. Minerva frowned and finished off her third littler of water. She was ready to seal her fate once and for all.

* * *

178 tests taken, 175 confirmed positive. She though she'd be in tears right now, yet she was oddly clam. Sure she wanted to smash her printer with a baseball bat; everyone wants to kill the messenger that brings them bad news, but other than that, she was…numb. Void of feeling. There she was, teen genius, one of the smartest people in the world, and she was about to be bestowed with one of the worlds saddest titles. Teen mother. Her face screwed up when she thought of that. It sounded awful in her mind.

"Minnie? Minnie what's wrong?" Her little brother, Beau, asked.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? You're knuckles are white, and you're frowning so hard you're going to have to get daddy to fix them for you with a laser." He stated matter-of-factly, as he bit of a piece of a chocolate bar. She looked down at her hands and indeed they were clenched into tight fist. She unraveled them and deep puncture marks indented her hands where her nails use to be. She sighed heavily and flexed her long fingers, letting the blood flow through them again.

"Nothing is wrong Bo," She lied. "You're big sis is just a little upset and tired right now okay?"

"Are you upset because of what those papers over there say?"

"Yes, very upset. How about we burn them in the fire place and make s'mores?"

"Yes!" Bo punched the air and did a quick victory dance, as if he had won something. "But I still don't see why you're upset. Those papers say 'positive'. That's good silly."

Minerva sighed again, shook her blonde head and patted her little brother on the shoulder.

"In the grown-up world, Beau, positive isn't always a good thing."

"But you're not grown up Minnie." Beau stated ironically. Minerva frowned and leaned back in her chair and rubbed her flat belly.

"I am now."

* * *

**  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
Do it and I'll love you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Are What?!**

**AN**: A few things to state. First off, I really must thank **encoder **for all of her wonderful help! (HUGS) it would have been an awful read without her. I would also like to thank my two anon reviewers **Julius** and **MissT** for reviewing since I couldn't send you guys an e-mail saying so. I'm glad you two enjoyed it and I'll try to make the chapters longer (at least a l000), but with school and the other writing projects I'm working on, I can't promise anything much longer. Which brings me to say that you should expect a week or so between updates because school eassys come first, sadly.

Also, Minnie is just about 3 months along ( and that's why she may seem just a tad bit off), and Juliet seems kinda mean, but don't fret my Julie lover! There's reason behind the bluntness. And the names Mr. Fowl and Timmy will always refer to Artemis Fowl the I and Master Fowl will refer to Artemis Fowl the II.

Good, now that I have that all said and done, thanks to everyone for the possitive feedback and read on! : )

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She gripped her blackberry as if her life depended on it. Today would be the day she would tell Artemis. At least, that's what she had been telling herself for the past week now.

This wasn't a difficult thing to do, really. All she had to do was dial his number, and tell him the situation. Artemis would act responsibly and…

And then what? Would he just wish her and the baby the best of luck, or would he care to help? Would he even believe her? Would he think it was some kind of ploy she was using to try and get him? Minerva wanted to scream as scenarios kept popping into her head. She wanted to hit things over in her room or throw all the books off the shelves and force someone else to pick the mess up.

But she knew better than that. It was just a rush of estrogen running mad throughout her veins. So she settled for plopping down on her bed and grunting quite loudly into a pillow.

_Deep breaths Minerva, deep breaths, _she told herself._ Just pick up your blasted phone and call him. The worst he could say is that he wants nothing to do with us anymore._ She frowned deeply at that though. Surely Artemis wouldn't be that cruel, would he?

The boy wouldn't have the audacity to deny her. No, no one would deny Minerva Paradizo or her unborn illegitimate child! And if he even tried too…Well, she would just have to think of a way to get him to change his mind.

With the worked up nerve and the sporadic feeling of annoyance now bubbling up in her, she jumped up from her bed, flipped her phone around, pushed speed dial four and punched the 'TALK' button with her thumb. Her call was answered on the third ring.

"Thank goodness you picked up! I really need to talk to you. And why haven't you called me?"

"Really? Well that's strange…Sorry Minerva, had I known you wanted to talk to me, I would have called you sooner. Maybe."

Minerva arched her eye brow as she heard the voice come out the small speaker. Juliet? Why was she talking to Juliet? The tiny flash of anger inside her was steadily growing. She hadn't anytime to waste.

"Why are you on the line Juliet? I don't want to chat with _you_."

"You're the one who called me saying that we needed to talk. And now you're asking why I'm on the phone?"

"I called to talk to Artemis."

"Well then, you shouldn't have called the house phone. No one ever answers the house phone but me."

Minerva could have slapped herself. In her haste, she pushed the speed dial number for Artemis, but didn't change it over to his mobile first. Her flash annoyance quickly ebbed away and was replaced by sweeping depression. She was acting idiotically.

"I'll leave a message for Arty that you called." Juliet said.

"Please do excuse my snapping at you in that way, Juliet. I really didn't mean too."

"Err, okay?"

Minerva sighed heavily into the phone as she once more plopped herself down on the bed. She had never really treated Juliet that well. To her, Juliet was just the maid, and the sister of Butler, but she often failed to realize that the Fowls regarded her as family and that Artemis looked up to her like a little brother would when it came to life's odd experiences. She was really going to have to learn how to treat her better.

"Well if that's all you called for, Death Match VI is going to start in five minutes and I have to secure the living room T.V remote before Mr. Fowl tries to change the channel on me. Again."

"Juliet, wait. Do you think you can spare a few moments to entertain a question I have?"

"Um…sure? Just please, don't be long. I'll never be able to forgive you if Timmy changes the channel and forces me to watch that God-awful BBC news again."

"Right, straight to the point then. One of my closet friends has gotten pregnant and she desperately needs to tell the father what happened. But she doesn't know how to go about it. So she has asked me for guidance. I want to help her, yet I haven't any experience in this field."

"Quick and simple answer: Just tell Artemis. He'll probably ask to do a test on his own, independent of whatever test you took, look at the results, then probably ask you what you want to do with it. Artemis strongly believes in pro choice, but if you want my opinion, I think Artemis would rather you go through the pregnancy. Because that's what Angeline would want."

How on earth did Juliet know! Surly Artemis didn't confide in her, did he? He better not have. He had no right to do so! It was her business too, not just his! If he was going to tell Juliet, then he should have talked to her about it first! She was beginning to feel an overwhelming rage flow through her again, removing any ounce of humbleness she had in her. Quickly dropping her crude façade, she allowed her anger get the best of her.

"That, _that_ bastard! How _dare_ he tell you such a private thing! Oh! That filthy, vile, low-life-"

"Lets' not get carried away here Minerva. And besides, Artemis didn't tell me a thing. It's just that you two are…new to this kind of thing. That smug look of delight that filled his face that night is the same look all men have after sex. Also, you said that your friend got pregnant."

Minerva ignored the first statement. It was very true that she and Artemis had very little knowledge when it came to the world of lust and love, but she didn't quite understand the second point Juliet had made.

"So? Your last premise makes little sense. I said my friend got pregnant."

Juliet laugh crackled lightly over the phone.

"Minerva, _w__hat friends? _Did you make some more fairy friends or something? Because as far as I know, you have no other friends besides Artemis."

"Oh you're a cruel, cruel woman!" Minerva shouted into the receiver. How could she laugh at her and her predicament? How could she justify even making that joke? Minerva was pushing back tears now. It was petty; she knew. She would normally not cry at such a thing, but dear Jesus, she couldn't help herself. Maybe Karma was coming back and making her pay for all the times she made Juliet look foolish?

"Ah, now Minerva, I didn't mean to be bitchy, but we both know that it's true." Juliet said in a lighter tone. When Artemis gets back, I'll tell him that he needs to call you ASAP, Okay? Now I'd love to chat more, but I hear Timmy coming now, so I have to go. If you need anything, just call okay?"

"I'll make sure to note that." She spoke bleakly, and then hung up the phone. She patted her still smooth stomach over and over again in a hum-drum rhythm, thinking over what Juliet had said to her. Was this really going to happen? If it was, then in six and a half short months, she would be entering into a scary alternative universe called Parenthood.

* * *

AN: Ok, So I might have told some of you that Arty was going to be in this chapter... I promise that he' will come in in the next chapter.

Now, go and REVIEW, and you'll receive more love!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** So major apologies to encoder, for me calling him a girl instead of a man and for the wait. College was really kicking my ass for a bit, but now since I have my holiday (basically), I can get back to writing! Oh Joyous day! Thanks to Yaya-Yuki for beta-ing this chapter for me this time, to all who read this story and big hugs to everyone who reviewed. Your feed back is really invaluable. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and more will come soon!

**Chapter 3**

"Simpleton needs more chocolate! And ice cream! More chocolate and ice cream!" Beckett screamed as Artemis opened the door for them to enter the manor.

"I don't think you need anymore ice cream Simpleton…" Myles said calmly, as he eyed his younger twin up and down.

"Myles, it isn't nice of you to call your brother a simpleton. How many times must I tell you that?" Artemis lightly scolded as he took off his grey pea-coat and helped the gyrating Beckett remove his.

"But he _is_ a simpleton! He even agrees! Isn't that right, Simpleton?" Myles cooed as took off his own coat, not needing any help.

"I am Simpleton!" Beckett declared, pointing a proud finger at himself and grinned brightly before running around the foyer making airplane noises.

"See? What did I tell you Artemis? He is Simpleton." Myles said almost haughtily before he dropped his coat and ran off to chase Beckett. Artemis sighed and hung their coats on the rack. Myles was going to have to learn soon that it wasn't nice to patronize people like that to their faces, even if they didn't understand. Beckett wasn't stupid, not in slightest. He just wasn't as smart as Myles.

"Now you guys, what have I told you about running around the house when my favorite television show is on, huh?" Juliet said as she came into view beside the white-painted grand oak stairway.

"Julie!!!" Beckett and Myles yelped in unison, and ran to hug her knees. She bent over and hugged them both, kissing them gently on their foreheads.

"Did you two have good day at the museum?"

"It was splendid! We learned about the natural history of Ireland's geography, then, Artemis took us to an exhibit that showcased the Irish History form the 16th century to now! They had a picture of our house there too!" Myles replied to Juliet, obviously excited to re-counted his day to her and show what new things he's learnt.

"And Simpleton ate dirt!" Beckett said just as excitedly.

Juliet arched a thin blonde brow at Artemis, but smiled warmly at Beckett and ruffled his hair a bit.

"That's peachy, Beckett. Just wonderful. Now you two can tell me all about your day with your big brother right after you go eat a snack with your mum, okay? She's just dying to see you two!"

"Okay!" the two said in unison once more. Myles trotted off towards the kitchen while Beckett took time to mount his invisible horse and galloped his way there, yelling 'Getty up, boy! Getty up!' all the way.

"He ate dirt?" She asked Artemis once the boys were down the hall.

"That accusation is false. I had him on a leash the entire time. It would have been impossible for him to get a hold of dirt." He replied.

"Well at least that's better than last time you took him out." Juliet sighed. Artemis loved his little brothers, but he had the hardest time watching over Beckett. The last time he had taken him out, Beckett had managed to get his body behind the counter of the zoo's consecutions stand, steal a pocket full of coffee bean and ketchup and then lock himself in the car for an hour. Naturally, Juliet didn't tell Angeline. The poor women would die of shook.

"Juliet, nothing could have happen, honestly. Anyway, I'm off to the study now. I'm forwarding all calls from my mobile to the house line, so if any calls come in, please tell them to leave a message." Artemis said as he started to ascent the staircase.

"Artemis, can I have a moment please? Like now?" Her voice was stern and her once soft face had a hard line across her forehead. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Juliet, we were no where near dirt. If he ate dirt, then he must have done it here, before we left. I watched him the whole time."

Juliet just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Beckett eating dirt is fine. All kids do it. But that's not what I need to talk to you about. Something serious has come up with Minerva. I just needed to warn you not to freak out or lose your demeanor when you talk to her, okay?"

It was Artemis's turn to raise an eye brow at her. Him? Artemis Fowl the II 'freak out'? No, that didn't happen. He had only been at a loss of words twice in his life. He had a crazy sociopathic pixie chase after him, battled demons in a foreign time realm, raised two of his beloved friends from death, and had even become sort of an icon in the fairy world. And she was afraid that he was going to 'freak out' over something? He could hardly suppress his chuckle.

"I'm sure whatever the problem is, things will work themselves out over time for her. Minerva is an incredible woman, and I full believe in her abilities of problem solving. I'm sure that whatever the problem was, that she has already resolved it or has worked out a plane."

"Somehow, I don't think she can…resolve her problem so easily. It's more of a medical issue." She muttered as she looked down at her feet.

"Medical? Juliet, is she okay?"

"She's okay…ish." Juliet replied, with a nervous look on her face.

"Ish? Don't be oblique with me, not now."

"She's okay, but at the same time not okay. You know how that's like. Like…Geez, I told you all that I could tell you okay? Now, just go and call her and don't freak out! I have a T.V show to get back too…" she finally shouted out and throw her hands up in the air as she turned on her heels and headed back towards the family room, muttering incomprehensible curse under her breath.

Her frustration was nothing less than an odd site. Normally, when Juliet mentioned Minerva, her voice was filled malice and sarcasm. Yet, today, Juliet seemed too eager to have him call Minerva. Her tone was almost…caring. It was nothing short of odd indeed.

* * *

Nap time was for lazy people who have no ambition and little purpose in their lives, and it was the perfect time of day for Minerva. Now that she was going to be a mommy, all her hopes and dreams of becoming the youngest female to receive a Nobel Prize were thrown out along side her positive pregnancy test strips. No, now the genius Minerva would get to revel in the sweet luxury of day-time sleep. She was just about to sink underneath her cover when, her phone came to life beside her. Her first thought was to pick up the phone throw it across the room, but she thought better of it and check the caller ID. It read: Fowl, Artemis. So he decided to call after all. She punched the talk button hard and spoke into the receiver with a harsh tone.

"You, Fowl, have the most impeccable timing known to man, you know? Here I am, getting ready for a nice deserved nap, when you finally decided to call me."

"Minerva, I've just stepped back in from a day with the twins at the-"

"You could have called me earlier then!" She bit back quickly, much unlike herself.

"I've been busy, you know that. I'm on the verge of discovering the wizard world. My research is too important to stop. If I do, I might just miss a window of opportunity."

"Whatever then." She muttered, not really caring about his research at the moment.

"Juliet said that I should call you, which was most unusual to hear. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, yes and no." Minerva sighed heavily into the phone and grunted some. She hadn't a clue on how to begin.

"Minerva, don't be as cryptic with me as Juliet was. What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant." She said quickly, and soon began to feel sick with her turning stomach. She waited for his response.

"Well?" Artemis answered after a few moments. Minerva's annoyance quickly turned to anger. She had just told him that she was pregnant and all he could say was 'Well?'

"Seriously, Artemis. All you can say is 'well'?!"

"I was waiting for you to tell me what you were pregnant with? Happiness, sadness, some cyborg, a lad you met and implanted into your uterine wall?"

"Try your offspring."

"What?"

"That's exactly what I said."

"Are you sure?

"I've conducted 178 pregnancy tests, and only three were negative, so yes, I'm sure."

"There is still always the possibility of error."

"I have never missed my period then before."

There was a long pause over the line as Minerva awaited a response from Artemis.

"Well then, Minerva your supposed pregnancy trumps my witch hunt. I'll just have to see things for myself. We'll see you in about two hours."

And then he hung up the phone and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Juliet?" He said just loud enough for her to hear from the family room. "Fire up the Lear will you? We need to make a quick jump to France."

* * *

** AN: **Okay, so this one was longer....PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!! and maybe this time i'll give you a cup of tea : )


	4. Chapter 4

**You Are**** What?!**

**AN: **I would like to give a quick thanks to** Magic Eye **and** Me, **my two anon reviewer for takinng time out and reviewing! To Magic Eye: I'm making a stock pile of chatpers so that when my winter break is up i'll still be able to post every other week or so ^-^ and to Me: I don't like A/M as a ship either. That is why they _**will not**_ end up together in my story. Just as friends and as parent. Sorry if i just busted someone's hope. Anyways! i hope this came out soon enough for you guys and thank you soo much for all the support! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

The journey to France was anything but clam. After making a quick and quite lame excuse for why he had to slip away to another country in the middle of the night with Juliet en tow, Artemis raced up stairs to pack a few things into a leather case before meeting Juliet in a sport Rang Rover that was waiting just outside the manor doors. The car took off just as Artemis closed the passenger door and the two sped off to Dublin's municipal airport where a fueled and prepped Lear jet awaited them. The ten minute drive to the small strip was silent; even the crackle from the tires hitting the rubble on the road seemed to respect the fact that Artemis was deep in thought and needed his peace. As soon as they got to the airport Juliet parked the car on the runway and tossed the keys over to the valet to park as Artemis unloaded his case and boarded his jet. Two minutes later, the pair was in the air, soaring south-east towards the city of lights. It would be a long thirty minutes before Juliet would even dare to try pull Artemis out of his semi-meditative state.

"You know Artemis, taking more test isn't going to make the situation any better."

"I'm positive that her test is flawed somehow. I'm determined to find out where."

"She's as smart as you though right? And she took nearly two hundred tests! The possibility of error can't be great…"

"The possibility of a magical nation living just above the mantel of the earth was only one in a hundred trillion, and yet, you and I both know that they exist. That's my sliver lining to this whole debacle."

"That, Artemis, is the shittiest reasoning I have ever heard in my life." Juliet said pointedly. "It's like you're trying to stall for time or something, but guess what? The more time you spend making up these stupid test, the less time you'll have to prepare for the wonderful gift life is about to give you. Now, Earl Grey, or House Blend?"

"I would actually like a London Fog if you don't mind please, and I'm willing to exhaust all possibilities that she might have made a mistake first before I start planning for parent hood." Juliet just rolled her baby blues, but got up nevertheless and began prepping his drink, and then started on hers. She just knew it was going to be a long night.

Two hours later, Artemis was taxiing the jet on the Paradizo's private runway. When the Lear came to a smooth halt, he turned off the engines and opened the latch. A trolley, driven by one of Minerva servants was waiting for them right on the stretch. The two got in and were driven to the maple wood double doors, then guided through the long and winding corridors until they came upon the east wing.

"Madam Paradizo is awaiting your arrival on the third door to the left." Her servant said with a slight bow, then turned to leave.

* * *

The east wing and everything in it belonged to Minerva. From the laboratory that was bigger than most people's houses to the lavatory which was bigger than most people's rooms, the east wing was hers. She was sitting in her study, re-reading Micaville's the Prince when she heard foot fall coming from the end of the hall. Were they here already? She placed a marker in her book before closing it, and walked down to the main level of her study. There was a gentle knocking on her door. With timid hands, she reached for the doors and slowly pulled them open wide.

"Hello Minnie!" exclaimed a tiny boyish voice.

"Beau! What on earth are you doing here?"

Beau lifted up two Wii controllers and grinned widely.

"Play. NOW!"

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed before she bent down to Beau's point of view.

"Now, now listen to me my dear Bo; Minnie has some very important business to take care of right now with Artemis. Do you remember him?"

Beau thought hard for a moment and the exclaimed,

"Chocolate!"

"Yes Beau, that right, he's the one with the chocolate, which I need to remind him to never give to you again…" She added the later in an undertone to herself. "Now, Artemis and I must talk, so if you can wait for us to finish our talk, I can play with you later."

"NO!" the little boy exclaimed. "NO! WE PLAY NOW!"

"No Beau I can't-"

"WE PLAY NOW! WE PLAY NOW! WE PLAY NOW!"

"Beau, I said that I can't!"

"PLAY NOW!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"I can't!"

"I can!" said a peppy voice to end the screaming match. Beau turned around and Minerva looked up see the sparkling face of Juliet in front of them, and just a few feet behind her, her employer, Artemis.

"I can play with you little one, but only if you apologize to your sister for yelling at her first."

Beau looked up from Juliet's face and then turned back to his sisters.

"I'msorryforyellingatyouMinnie" Beau said so fast that you could barely understand him. "Now let's play! Play! Play! Play!" he exclaimed once more before taking hold of Juliet's hand and pulled her off towards the entertainment room.

"Please," She said to Minerva and then to Artemis who was now by her side. "Don't keep yourselves long."

"Thank you Juliet." Artemis said.

"Don't thank me, just get in there and figure out what you're going to do." She said, and then allowed Beau to pull her down the hall. Once they were out of sight, Artemis turned to Minerva.

"Well I must say that it is good to see you again."

"Likewise."

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to take a look at the…tester you made. My theory is that it is too sensitive and there for it is giving back a false positive."

"I am a 100 percent sure that my tests aren't too sensitive at all." Minerva said, as she began to lead him to the third floor of the study.

"Well I'll be the judge of that."

Minerva stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Artemis, annoyances clear on her face.

"What the hell makes you think that you're better than me?"

"Nothing, I was merely suggesting that maybe you miscalcul-"

"Oh, so _I_ can miscalculate but _you_ can't? Is that right?"

"We all make mistakes at time Minerva."

"Yah, like that the mistake you made that cost you three years of your life."

"If I recall correctly, it was your fault we had to jump off that building in Taipei."

"So this whole situation is my fault too then?"

"Partly, yes"

"You're a bastard Artemis, you do know?"

"So, I've been told."

Minerva rolled her brown eyes, but didn't retort.

"Here you go, have a ball…" Minerva said, pointing towards a laptop, a printer and a centrifuge.

"Would you care to explain how it works please?"

"I though it would be obvious for a genius like yourself, but if you really must hear me say it…I take personal blood samples and but them in the centrifuge, which separates the blood cells from the other molecules in my blood stream. Once it's done, this medical program on my computer, which I got from _your_ sever by the way, will look for just the pregnancy hormone and for how much of it is in my blood. Once it has determined whether or not it is enough for me to be pregnant of not, it prints its findings out here on my printer."

Artemis nodded his head but didn't say a word. He looked over her contraption a view time, but didn't say anything for almost ten minutes. Minerva watched him as patiently as she could, but she was beginning to feel tried and irritable.

"Well? Say something Artemis?" Minerva prodded.

Artemis turned to look at her for the first time since she explained her tester, his face snow white, eyes wide.

"Christ, I'm going to be a father…" His voice was barely audible.

* * *

And remeber folks; people who review are people who have friends! lol, Just kidding! But do review please! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **it's been awhile, but i have finally gotten my laptop fixed (Yatta!) so now i can get back to work once more! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed (and sorry if i didn't resnd, but everything has just been so loopy!) and Yaya Yuki for looking over/editing this chapter. She's so much the help for me! :)

**Chapter 5**

"That's it? No other test? No other diagnostics?"

"You did exactly what I would have done. Right down to the minor details…Jesus Christ, you're pregnant!" The slightest bit of fear shone in his deep blue hazel eyes. He hadn't expected for Minerva to use the _exact_ same approach that he would have. The centrifuge really had been his last ace in the hole, other than an ultrasound. But a baby couldn't be detected on one until about fourteen weeks in…way too late to start making a plan.

"That's what I told you four hours ago, but you just had to come here to see for yourself…" Minerva began.

"Of course I came to see for myself, did you think I would just believe you?" Artemis interrupted.

"Are you so full of yourself to think that I would_ 'want_' to lie about having your offspring?" The blonde replied, incredulously.

"Well let's be truthful here; you're not above lying to get something you want, even if it means faking a life."

"Right, because you haven't done the same multiple times in your own life…" Minerva bit back as she walked over to a comfy leather chair in the study, and eased herself down into it.

"So, you are approximately three months in, what is it that you wish to do?" Artemis asked her as if he was asking her what she wanted for dinner. His tone was so casual that it threw Minerva off.

"What?"

"What is it that you wish to do? I will support you in any path you decide to take. I'm hoping though that you're not considering abortion." The boy was being very diplomatic about the current situation. It was only just a tad bit surreal though, after all, this _was_ Artemis she was talking too. Minerva's hands flew to her abdomen instinctively at the mention of abortion. She had lightly considered that option before. She wasn't really religious, and since she had no proof that the soul existed before birth, she really didn't see it as killing either. But there was something irking her about it still.

"I think I shall keep it." She said with a heavy sigh. This moment would prove to be a huge milestone in her life. Today was the day that she, super teen genius, willing decided to become a single teen mother.

"And would I have partial custody?" Artemis asked.

"I was hoping for that because I plan on still having a life too."

Artemis nodded his head, then slowly started to pace the room, hands crossed behind his back. After a few minutes he turned to her with a slight smile across his face. "You know it cost about a million pounds to raise one child from the moment of conception to the age of 18, right?"

Minerva arched a brow.

"Between you and me, we have more than enough."

"And the amount of time that we would both have to put in since, essentially, we'll both be single parents, will put an end to most of our endeavors for at least a decade, though in all likelihood, longer."

"So be it, then. And besides, it's not like we're completely by ourselves on this one. We do have servants."

Now it was Artemis's turn to arch a thin brow at her.

"Are you meaning to say that you would leave _my_ child for some servant to raise?"

"No, but I certainly don't expect to sit around the house 24/7 with the thing. Don't tell me that you wouldn't leave the child with Butler or Juliet."

"Butler and Juliet are more like family than anything else Minerva."

There was a long silence between them before Artemis started up again.

"At any rate, my support for you still stands, although you have _much_ to work on before you can be considered a fit mother. Rest well Minerva, you'll need your strength." Artemis said, and turned for the door.

Minerva followed him to the door with her chocolate colored eyes narrowed. She dare not open her mouth for she knew only a slur of regrettable word would come forward. Instead, she pressed her lips tight and began to fume inside. How _dare_ he insinuate that she would be a bad mother? Granted, Artemis really did know her well, better than anyone else she could think of, but still. She was smart, and able to provide. What else did a child need?

"Again! Again!" Beau chanted as Juliet sat him down from her strong shoulders. She really shouldn't have been so strong with her slender frame, but years of training had toughened her skin and strengthen her bones.

"Alright then, but after this, you have to keep you're promise to me ok?"

"Kay, kay!" the boy said and jumped up on Juliet's back. Using her as a human climbing wall was apparently Beau's favorite thing to do now. He climbed up her toned back until he got to her shoulders, and then leaped off then into a pile of bean-bags. A wonderful smile was plastered on his face.

"Alright, now little Beau, it's time for you to keep your end of the deal."

Beau smile weakened, slightly.

"But, but….Just _one_ more time?" He begged.

Juliet shook her head 'no'. "I'm sorry.. But after you do you're part, we can keep playing until I have to go."

At the Beau beamed up at race off towards the tiny table in the corner of his play room.

Artemis watched the scene play out before him with great admiration from hidden position just beyond the threshold. Juliet really was an amazing character. She could have you at her mercy one minute and the next she would be willing answering your beckoning call. She had a power about her that Artemis knew she didn't full understand or use, but even still…her boyfriend (Mark was it?) was a very lucky man.

He stood there for a few minutes more, and watched as she performed miracles. Beau was attentive at first, poking about the plate, but soon he was gabbling up spinach and rice as if it were candy and downing the pomegranate plum juice like it was liquid sugar. The boy hurriedly finished his food and when he was done, he was even asking for seconds. None of this really surprised Artemis- Juliet was a Butler after all and she had always been outstanding in the kitchen. Just about everything that passed through her hands ended up tasting like heaven. Beau was just finishing up his second portion when Artemis decided that it was time to make his presence known.

He strolled just beyond the outside threshold and leaned casually against the inside wall.

"What's the news?" Juliet asked smoothly as she picked up Beau's dirty plate and washed in the little sink.

"You were right." Artemis said with a sigh.

"Of course I was right, silly!" Juliet was one of the few people in the world who would dare say that to his face, along with his mother, Holly and Minerva. "So, the question is; now what?"

"We go home, we come up with a plan and then we re-group."

"We?" Juliet pointed to herself with her with her pale brows raised.

"Yes, _we_, Juliet. In this situation, I would be completely lost without your foresight. And as much as Minerva would hate to admit, she'll be lost without guidance as well. Minerva and I both need you."

"Aw, Arty! I'm so touched! But, what makes you think that I would want to help you two out?"

"Good point, I did seem to just assume that you'd help me, didn't I? I'm sorry, my mistake."

But he didn't look sorry at all. He then turned to Beau and sighed.

"It looked like you were having so much fun with Juliet too. Too bad you won't see her ever again." Artemis stated, sadly.

"WHAT? You're leaving me?" Beau cried. "But I want you to stay! Please stay!"

"Artemis you are a low, son of a-" but she cut herself short. One, Beau was in the room and two, she was not going to let go of her self-control. Instead she clenched her fist and just pounded it on the table and sighed deeply.

"He was only joking Beau, I'll be back soon, I promise." She said in a cheerful voice that she was able to forge with ease. The last thing she wanted to do was come back here anytime soon, but at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to upset a child.

"Really?" Beau asked, excited.

"Yes really." She replied with a fake smile, the turned to Artemis. "And I was simply joking with you. You knew that!"

"Yes. But still, I wanted assurance." He smirked wickedly. Minerva had been right; He wasn't above using a child to get what he wanted either.


End file.
